Conventionally, a label printer having an upper blade and a lower blade that advances and retreats relative to the upper blade is used as a cutter mechanism for cutting a strip-form printing medium, on which printing has been implemented, at a predetermined position (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, with this conventional technique, a complicated operation must be performed to pass the strip-form printing medium through a gap between the upper blade and lower blade of the cutter mechanism when setting the printing medium.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-892